1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new Organizing and Planning Device For Weddings for providing a convenient system for organizing the multitude of information associated with planning a wedding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, organizing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art organizing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,373; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,402; U.S. Pat. No. D339,821; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,366; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,917; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,546.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Organizing and Planning Device For Weddings. The inventive device includes a binder including a back cover, a front cover, and a spine portion hingedly joining the back cover and the front cover wherein the binder further includes a plurality of openable retaining rings mounted to the spine portion thereof. A plurality of pocketed dividers, a plurality of notational information sheets, a reference calendar, a plurality of monthly planning calendars, and a plurality of tabbed dividers are each removably and replacably retained in the binder by the plurality of openable retaining rings. Each of the plurality of pocketed dividers corresponds to an element of the wedding occasion.
In these respects, the Organizing and Planning Device For Weddings according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient system for organizing the multitude of information associated with planning a wedding.